Little Moment
by sukidesuuu
Summary: Bahkan hal kecil yang dilakukan Minato, berdampak besar pada raut wajah Yukari yang terlihat memerah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?/Scene penyelamatan Fuuka Yamaghisi/Canon and Fluff (maybe)


**LITTLE MOMENT**

_Persona 3 milik Atlus_

_Canon (maybe?)/ Friendship & Romance/ Fluff(?)_

_Minato A. & Yukari T._

_Warn for: Yukari PoV, OOC, Typo(s), misstypo, minim diction, etc._

_Ficts pertama dalam fandom ini, mohon bantuannya^^_

_Happy Reading^^_

.

.

_Bahkan hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh Minato, membawa perubahan besar pada wajah Yukari yang kini terlihat memerah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?/ Diambil dari Scene penyelamatan Fuuka Yamaghisi/ Fluff & Enjoyed!_  
>.<p>

.

Disinilah aku dan anggota S.E.E.S sekarang. Di ruang gelap tanpa cahaya dalam kelas 2-E tempat dimana seorang gadis bernama Fuuka Yamaghisi menghilang secara misterius. Suara Mitsuru yang memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan gelap ini membuat debaran tak beraturan pada dadaku. Membuatku terlihat sibuk menenangkan segala pikiran menakutkan yang bersarang di otakku.

Mataku melirik ke setiap teman-temanku yang begitu serius mendengarkan arahan yang diberikan oleh Mitsuru kepada kami. Terkecuali lelaki bertopi yang kini berdiri angkuh dan bersiul-siul tak jelas seolah meledek ketakutanku yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aku melirikkan mataku kesebrang diriku. Disana terdapat anak lelaki berambut biru yang sesekali melirik ke arahku sambil memandang diriku dengan tatapan heran. Sambil mendengarkan ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Mitsuru, aku berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang kini berdebar ketakutan.

"… Dan kau Minato, kau harus menuju ke ruang _Faculty Office_ bersama Takeba."

Lelaki berambut biru yang bernama Minato itu mengangguk setuju tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. "Baiklah."

Aku yang mendengar penuturan seniorku saat itu seakan terkejut dan tidak menduga sama sekali, bahwa aku akan menuju ke sebuah tempat itu hanya berdua dengan lelaki yang nyatanya pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali.

"E… Senpai… kami hanya berdua?"

Mitsuru menautkan alisnya heran. Yang aku tangkap dari ekspresi wajahnya, biasanya aku selalu menuruti apapun perintahnya dengan sigap tanpa membantah. Namun kali ini rasanya, perasaan takut begitu menguasaiku dan membuatku seakan tidak siap dengan intruksi yang di berikan olehnya.

"Ya, berdua. Ada apa?"

Mendengar suara Mitsuru yang begitu lantang dan tegas, seakan membuatku terhantam oleh palu godam yang hampir menyentuh sebagian rasa ketakutanku. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan ketakutanku sendirian.

"Tidak… um… baiklah."

Minato menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat di artikan. Dan misi kali ini akan segera dimulai dengan bunyinya pintu geser yang sudah terdapati Mitsuru disana.

"Kalian berdua carilah kunci ruang _Gym_. Kita bertemu di _Hallway_."

"Baiklah."

Sahutan singkat yang meluncur sacara bersamaan dari diriku maupun Minato yang kini membungkukkan badan sigap, mengakhiri arahan singkat yang diberikan oleh Mitsuru kepada kami. Akihiko dan Junpei—lelaki bertopi menyebalkan yang tadi bersiul-siul tidak jelas, kini mengikuti jejak kaki Mitsuru yang semakin menghilang tertelan kegelapan.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Minato kini menatap ke arahku yang justru menatapnya heran.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Minato menggeser pintu kelas yang gelap ini dan berdiri dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

Koridor lantai satu kali ini begitu gelap. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali untuk menuntun jalanku dan Minato untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Listrik seakan memang sudah di atur untuk padam kala aktivitas-aktivitas yang dilakukan di sekolah sudah tidak terdapati kembali.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan bahkan nyaris tak bersuara. Begitu juga lelaki yang berjalan di sampingku. Lelaki itu begitu serius menatap lurus ke depan. Wajah seriusnya yang begitu tegas. Juga keberaniannya yang tidak pernah terlihat gentar, membuatku nyaris bertanya-tanya akan lelaki misterius yang kuketahui tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun selain aku dan Mitsuru. Lelaki yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali ini, seakan membuatku begitu percaya bahwa pengeran berkuda putih yang selalu menjadi pahlawan sang putri memang benar ada.

Aku memberhentikan langkahku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan tidak percaya. Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku menghela nafas pelan.

Namun tak selang beberapa detik aku menghentikan langkahku, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat menuju ke arah kami.

"Tunggu… Minato-kun."

Suaraku mampu menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sudah berada di depanku beberapa meter. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?"

Pertanyaanku membuatnya menajamkan matanya yang kini melirik ke arah pintu besar yang merupakan pintu utama penghubung luar dengan dalam sekolah. Ketakutanku yang tadi sempat mereda, kini muncul kembali. Membuat kakiku melangkah. Dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di belakang punggung lelaki yang kini menatap ke arah pintu itu sekarang.

"Tetap diam dan ikuti aku," perintahnya berbisik.

Aku mengangguk setuju. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat dengan aku di belakangnya yang menarik baju di punggungnya sambil mengikuti langkahnya. Dan aku mengikutinya yang kini bersembunyi di balik pilar besar yang tak jauh dari tempat kami tadi berada. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di balik punggung tegapnya itu. Sesekali melirikkan mataku ke arah cahaya yang menyorot lantai koridor sebagian.

Ada sebagian diriku yang merasakan ketenangan dan perasaan terlindungi. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan ini di dapat pada lelaki yang kini masih menatap dengan serius ke arah sorot cahaya itu.

Sorot cahaya yang mengarah ke koridor itu tidak berlangsung lama dan kemudian menghilang . Dan menghilangnya sorot cahaya yang nampaknya terlihat dari sebuah senter itu dapat membuatku dan Minato keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah itu bukan hal yang ku takutkan. Dan dengan kelegaan hatiku, kini aku mulai mencoba tersenyum pada minato, menandakan aku baik-baik saja.

Minato kini menatapku, seolah menunjukkan raut bingung melihat sikapku yang aneh tertangkap dimatanya.

"Untunglah hanya petugas keamanan. Kupikir apa hehehe…"

Aku tertawa hambar, membuat Minato mengalihkan kepalanya ke tempat lain tanpa berani melihat ke arahku.

Piip piiip

Sebuah suara kali ini mengejutkanku. Membuatku tanpa sadar beralih ke belakang tubuh tegap Minato yang kini tengah bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ketakutan melanda jantungku yang kini berdegup kencang tak karuan. Membuat dadaku sesak.

Piiip piiip

Masih dengan takut-takut, aku melirikkan mataku pada asal suara yang membuatku ketakutan. Dan nyatanya suara itu berasal dari _handphone_ yang berada di kantung rok sekolahku.

Dan ketika aku tersadar dengan apa yang kulakuan, aku melepaskan peganganku pada baju Minato yang kini terlihat sedikit kusut karena eratnya pegangan tanganku pada kain bajunya itu.

"Ternyata hanya sebuah pesan _spam_ di handphoneku…" Suaraku meluncur dengan kelegaan yang lagi-lagi melanda hatiku.

Namun aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku kala aku mendegar tawa renyah melantun dari bibir Minato yang seolah di tujukan padaku. Hei, apa yang ia tertawakan? Memangnya lucu?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Masih dengan tawaan yang meluncur dari bibirnya, ia mulai bersuara padaku.

"Kau terlihat manis bila seperti itu."

Aku melongo, seakan terlihat shock sekarang. Penuturan yang baru saja terlantun dari bibirnya membuatku reflek memukul dadanya pelan.

Dia… bercanda.

"Hei… Itu tidak lucu!"

Aku masih menatap wajahnya. Ia menghentikan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan lengkungan tipis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Dan ketika aku melihat senyumnya, jantungku semakin berdebar kencang sekarang. Aura panas juga seakan menyelubungi diriku. Aku seperti sulit bernafas saat ini.

Mendengar penuturan yang terlantun dari bibirnya membuatku terasa pengap. Kalau saja aku bisa melihat refleksi diriku, wajahku mungkin memerah sekarang karena panas yang luar biasa menjalar di seluruh wajahku.

Dan udara yang terasa sulit untuk ku hirup sekarang, membuat hatiku bertanya-tanya,

boleh aku pingsan saat ini juga?

**FIN**

**A/N:**

**Alhamdulillah akhirnya jadi jugaaaaaaaaa. Meski aku ngerasa jadi fluff gagal :') Ini ficts perdanaku di fandom ini. Semoga ficts ini dapat di terima dengan senang hati di fandom ini #ngarep #dicokolsendal.**

**Scene ini diambil saat penyelamatan Fuuka Yamagishi yang menghilang secara misterius karena Shadows. Dan dialognya, itu aku banyak yang ngarang ya. Meski ada beberapa yang ku ambil dari aslinya :')**

**Jujur, aku agak takut sebetulnya waktu publish ini soalnya ini FF perdanaku di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya berupa kritik ataupun saran demi kelangsungan dan perbaikan ceritaku di Fictsku mendatang.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan berkunjung. **

**Motoharunana**


End file.
